Morpheus' Cabin
Morpheus' Cabin Description Morpheus' Cabin looks like a small shimmering black house as if it were a mirage. The inside has a large fireplace surrounded by numerous picture frames. The contents of the pictures are constantly changing to show dreams of humans and demigods from all over the world. Messages From Counsellor & Lt. Residents Counselor # Misos Karma Lieutenant Counsellor # Daniel Lucid Members # Emily Monroe # Emmett Vinery # Violet Colfer # Jax Jones # Edward Barrow # Logan Diom # Scarlett Di Tamaso # Ajax Ciro # Geoffrey Carls # Rhiannon "Rhi" Stark # Krystophe Themescrius # Leo Aras Inactive # Campers who are not year round # Henry Bellard # Anne Barrow # Tal Lenny Daniel Cahill Former Members # Gregory Joseph (Ghost) # Rowan McCleod (Left Camp) # Austin Grayson (Left Camp) # Zee Reed # Nicole 'Nicki' Stone (Ghost) # Lae Garcia # Tyger de Young Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Morpheus have the ability to send a small wave of energy which will cause anyone effected to believe they are dreaming for a short time; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a moderate time. # Children of Morpheus have the ability to manifest a small shadowy creature to fight along side them for a short time; the shadow takes the form of whatever a person’s worst nightmare is when they fight it, however, it is smaller in size if the thing from their nightmares is large. Defensive # Children of Morpheus have the ability to take make someone think they are seeing their worst nightmares brought to life for a short time; attempting to scare them into not attacking. # Children of Morpheus have the ability to cause a person to day dream as if the child of Morpheus was a friend, causing the person to no longer desire to attack them for a short time. Supplementary # Children of Morpheus can meditate in order to speed up their rate of healing; they are constantly drained while they do this. # Children of Morpheus have the ability to look into people’s dreams as they sleep and even manipulate them as they wish. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Morpheus have the ability to conjure a real version of someones dreams, however, the child of Morpheus is not able to control the conjured dreams and is susceptible to them as well whether they are good or bad; they are also drained of a moderate amount of energy when the dream is conjured. Traits # Children of Morpheus are well adept at interpreting the dreams of others. # Children of Morpheus often tend to be day dreamers, with their heads always in the “clouds”. Treaties with Other Cabins Hypnos' Cabin Requested by Daniel Lucid, confirmed by Zack Lourdes The terms are: we will assist them with chores. Aphrodite's Cabin Requested by Daniel Lucid, confirmed by Rosalie Balenciaga. The terms are: mutual defense pact, and we help clean each others cabins. Prometheus' Cabin Requested by Daniel Lucid, confirmed by Henry Paal The terms are: we help neutralize their enemies by placing sleep magic on them in Capture the Flag and other conflicts, and in exchange, they assist us. Tyche's Cabin Requested by Daniel Lucid and confirmed by Jake Vinco Mauris. The terms are: mutal defense pact. Hecate's Cabin Requested by Daniel Lucid, confirmed by Remi LeBlanc The terms are: mutual defense pact, Assistance on Quests, and we clean up their cabin. Melinoe's Cabin Requested by Jax Jones, confirmed by Cole Lombardi. The terms are: mutual defense pact, and assistance on quests, while we help clean up the cabin. Ariadne's Cabin Requested By Misos Karma, confirmed by Jewel Mcintyre. The Terms Are: we stand up for each other and we help each other in cabin problems Category:Cabins Category:Children of Morpheus